


What matters to you

by Rewind_Again



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rewind_Again/pseuds/Rewind_Again
Summary: Elliot woke up feeling hot and nearly suffocating because of the smoke, a fire, his room was on fire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story I needed to get out of my head.  
> Not Beta'd, sorry for any mistakes  
> Enjoy!

Elliot was dreaming, he was hot, there were fires all around him, he needed to find way to escape. He felt the flames licking at him and he could heard someone or something whimpering. He tried to follow the noise but anytime he thought he was close to it, the noise would come from the opposite way, like it was moving around him.

Elliot woke up feeling hot and nearly suffocating because of the smoke, a fire, his room was on fire. The whimpering he heard in his dream came from Flipper, the poor dog was running around completely panicked. Elliot grabbed her before she hurt herself and made his way to Qwerty. He took the fish tank but got burned by the flames nearby, the fish tank fell and he panicked. He fell on his knees and grabbed the fish from the ground, put him in a glass of water and ran from his apartment.

There was so much smoke that he could barely see in front of him. With Qwerty safe in his glass and Flipper under his arm he fought to find his way out of the building. People were panicking and running along the corridor trying to get to safety. One of his stupid neighbor pushed him and almost knocked him off balance. _‘Stupid neighbor’_ Elliot thought angrily and clutched his pets closer to his chest so they wouldn’t be too much jostled.

Finally out of the building, Elliot walked aimlessly and was intercepted by a worried paramedic. He must have been be quite a sight, his socked feet, a thin tee-shirt and a threadbare jogging, but she was probably used to it. “Are you alright, sir?” She gently asked obviously trying not to spook him.

‘ _My things are burning, I almost burned and I’m cold. Do you think I should tell her that? No, you’re right. It’s not her fault, she’s just doing her job.’_

“My eyes stings.” He mumbled, “I’m a little cold.”

‘ _A little cold, that’s wrong, I should be freezing. It must be shock, probably. Do you think I’m going into shock?’_

Not noticing Elliot’s inner conversation, the woman wrapped him in a survival blanket and led him to an ambulance. “It looks like a minor burn on you hand, I’ll take a look at it, okay?” She asked, smiling at him.

“Okay.” He answered before carefully putting his pets down on the ambulance’s floor and sitting down, he felt like a kid with his feet dangling above the ground.

She carefully took his hand to have a look at the burn and wrapped it up after putting some cold salve on it.

Elliot felt a little better, his hand didn’t hurt so much and Flipper was sleeping on his lap, seeking what little warmth he gave off. He petted her absentmindedly while the paramedic finished her auscultation. “It looks like you’re alright, do you have someone you can call?” She asked him but was called away to take care of someone else. “I’ll be back soon and we’ll call someone, okay?”

Elliot nodded and watched her go away.

‘ _Do you think I should call Darlene or Angela maybe… No, they’re both shaking up with their boyfriends. Cisco is nice but he and Darlene fight all the time and Ollie is just stupid. I don’t want to deal with them. I want to see him, maybe I could call but he’s probably sleeping, it’s late and I don’t want to bother him. I could-’_

“Elliot?”

Elliot looked up and saw him, in his pristine suit looking panicked. “Tyrell?”

‘ _Am I hallucinating? I just thought of him and now he’s here, right in front of me.’_ Elliot thought worryingly.

“Älskling? Look at me.” Tyrell asked, caressing Elliot cold cheeks. “You’re with me?”

“Yeah.” Elliot answered while enjoying his lover’s warm hands on his face. “How did know?”

“I heard it on the news and you weren’t answering your phone. I was worried.” Tyrell replied and kissed Elliot’s forehead.

Elliot moved Flipper next to him and hugged Tyrell tightly, “I’m happy you’re here.” He smiled when he felt Tyrell taking the blanket off his shoulders to wrap him in his coat. It was soft and warm, keeping the chill away and it smelled like Tyrell. “How fast did you drive to get here?” Elliot asked, his smile turning into a smirk when he felt his lover froze in his arms.

“I was worried.” Tyrell replied, justifying himself. He rolled his eyes when Elliot raised his head to frown at him.

“You promised me that you were going to drive more carefully.” Elliot pouted while using a hand to put the blanket around Flipper.

“I’m sorry älskling but I wasn’t really thinking, I just needed to find you.” Tyrell said, buttoning his coat on Elliot properly. ”You’re cute when you pout.”

“I’m not pouting!” Elliot grumbled but didn’t let go of Tyrell.

“Excuse me?” The paramedic shyly interrupted their bickering, “He’s still a bit shaken but he can leave.” She told Tyrell before addressing Elliot, “If you feel any discomfort, please call 911.”

“Thank you.” Elliot said and waved her goodbye before taking Qwerty and getting up. “I broke the fish tank.” He said sadly, carefully holding the glass.

“Don’t worry, we’ll buy a new one, okay?” Tyrell reassured him while carrying Flipper.

He helped Elliot in the car and put Flipper on his lap. Once inside he turned the heat up and slowly drove to his house.

“My room burned.” Elliot said, like he’d just realized what had happened. “I’ll need to find a new one. All my things are gone.”

“But you saved what was important to you, didn’t you?” Tyrell said, looking at Elliot’s pets.

“Yes, it’s Flipper who woke me up.” Elliot said, petting a sleepy Flipper.

“You could move in with me.” Tyrell suggested not so innocently.

Elliot had thought about that those past few weeks, he spent more and more time at Tyrell’s house and every time he had to leave he felt lonely but he knew why he was hesitating. “But...” Elliot said worryingly, “You don’t like pets.”

“But I love you,” Tyrell said, grinning when he noticed Elliot’s cheeks going red, “and you love your pets. Yes, I’m not very fond of pets in general, but I’m willing to give it a try if it means I can wake up with you in my arms every morning.”

“Love you too.” Elliot mumbled, biting his lower lips. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Tyrell asked, looking at a fidgeting Elliot from the corner of his eyes.

“I… Me too... I want to give it a try.” He said before burying himself in Tyrell’s coat to hide his face. They could try, it would be a big challenge for Elliot but Tyrell was worth it, what they had was worth it.

At Tyrell’s house, Elliot felt sleepy but most of all he felt dirty, the soot was getting on his nerves. “I should take a shower.” He thought aloud.

“A bath would be better, I’m going to prepare everything in the bathroom while you get your pets settled, okay?” Tyrell suggested.

“Hmm… okay.” Elliot answered and took his pets. He carefully put Qwerty on the window sill in the kitchen and gave a bowl of water to Flipper. “You need a shower.” He told his dog. She looked at him curiously and licked his hand when he went to pet her.

He took a few blankets and made her a little nest in the bedroom, he didn’t want her to be alone tonight.

“The bath is ready, I’ll prepare you some clothes” Tyrell said, kissing Elliot’s nose before letting him go to the bathroom.

Tyrell had been right, the bath was a good idea. He closed his eyes and tried to relax a bit. He was almost asleep when he felt soft lips on his, he opened his eyes and saw Tyrell looking at him upside down. “I’ll help you wash.” He said and tenderly washed him while littering little kisses on his neck and face. “I sent a text to Angela and Darlene to tell them you were okay, I said you’ll call them tomorrow.” Tyrell whispered in his ear.

“Love you.” Elliot mumbled, half-asleep.

“Love you too, älskling.” He said, tilting Elliot’s head back to give him a sweet and loving kiss. “There, you’re clean.”

Tyrell helped a tired Elliot out of the bathtub, dried him and put a shirt and a boxer on him. “You’re cute in my clothes.” He teased Elliot.

“Bed.” Elliot said and linked his fingers with Tyrell’s to go to the bedroom.

He was warm, safe and despite everything that had happened, he was happy. He snuggled into Tyrell, head tucked into his neck, an arm around his waist. He felt the last of the tension drain from his body when Tyrell hugged him closer and ran his fingers along his back.

H e tensed when he heard a whimper, “Tyrell?” Elliot whispered.

“Just for tonight… and maybe tomorrow.” Tyrell sighed and went back to sleep.

“Thank you!” Elliot said happily and gave him a peck. He got out of bed to take care of Flipper. He found her trembling in her blankets. “It’s okay, we’re safe here.” He murmured to her, “Come here.”

He extended his arms to her and she jumped into them without hesitation. He cuddled her a little before carrying her to the bed. He was on his side, his back to Tyrell with Flipper under the cover, sleeping against his belly.

“Too far.” Tyrell muttered and turned on his side to spoon Elliot. “Good Night, älskling.”

”Night.” Elliot said back. He felt warm and safe in Tyrell’s bed, their bed now, his back to Tyrell’s chest and Tyrell’s hand under his shirt against his heart.


End file.
